Goddess Apprentice
by Cranky Monkey 699
Summary: What if Naruto was born female and what if she wasn't as stupid as she pretended. What if she was watched over by 3 goddesses? What if...
1. Chapter 1

_**You all might notice a lack of refinement in this story compared to others. The reason is this is one of my earliest works and has yet to be edited. I will get onto that later but understand this is my largest story to date by far having more than 150 000 words so far. It contains girl on girl, Harem and possibly incest much later so dun like dun read. This will also be as the name suggests OP and God like Naruko. As always Rated M for safety. Hope you like.**_

**Goddess's apprentice**

_What if Naruto was born female and what if she wasn't as stupid as she pretended.  
What if she was watched over by 3 goddesses?  
What if..._

Naruko is 5 foot 8 inches tall. Athletic with C cup breasts and straight crimson hair set in a single ponytail and purple eyes.

Naruko awakens a little before dawn a day after finally graduating from Konoha academy.  
"Ugh my head. Note to self, more chakra control before making so many clones."  
Getting dressed in her plain blue shirt chain shirt underneath and black shorts she dons her new Konoha head band.

She bought these clothes recently because even though she loved her orange Jacket it seemed to make her more of a target for the villagers. After breakfast she heads to training field 7 to wait for Kakashi and her team.

Sakura was first to arrive and was surprised Naruko was ahead of her.  
"Wow SOMEBODY woke up early. Trying to make a good impression on Kakashi-sensei? Don't bother he's almost as out of your league as Sasuke."

"You know for somebody who has such a big brain (translate forehead) you don't pay much attention to detail do you? I hate Sasuke and couldn't care less about that lazy excuse for a sensei."

Sasuke is next to arrive and is promptly glomped by a very happy Sakura.  
He escapes by means of substitution and walks over to Naruko. "Where's Kakashi?"  
"If he's anything like rumors suggest he's always late will be here in about 2 hours so best get to warming up and some training"

"HMPH! Lazy fool"

"Not as lazy as he would have you think. Definitely lazy but his tardiness is not due to that. I know why but it's not for me to say. If you still want to know why then either look into it yourself or ask him. I doubt that will work, however. I do agree he's a fool though."

"How do you know so much about him Naruko?"

Naruko shrugs "Half of its public knowledge and easy info to find and the rest is just what I have pieced together based on rumours I heard. He's pretty famous Sakura it wasn't even that hard to find all this out."

Naruko and Sasuke proceed to train in Taijutsu until Kakashi arrives.  
"YO! Sorry I'm late a Little old lady..." Naruko interrupts.  
"Save it for somebody who cares about your lies fuckwit. Let's just start training already."  
Sasuke and Sakura are more than a little surprised at Naruko's disrespect (and turned on in Sakura's case) "Aren't you being a bit harsh there Naruko?"

"If it was anybody else Sakura, I might agree but Kaka-sensei here has a reputation as a Lazy lying pervert. If it wasn't for his record as an outstanding ANBU and his mastery of many different jutsu I would have just walked off told him to fuck himself and applied for another year at the academy just so I could switch teams"

"Hmmmmm so you looked up my record and did your research. I'm both flattered and impressed. Also confused because that suggests you are Smarter and better prepared than anything in your files say." Sasuke isn't really surprised though figuring nobody was as dumb as Naruko made herself to be.

"Ninja is the art of Deception Kakashi. The only thing that surprises me about this is how Sakura, you and the whole Academy failed to notice Naruko holding back."

"Sigh true enough. Guess I'll have to reassess all of you before we start training. Was gonna go with the traditional bell test but something tells me you 3 would do what countless students before you failed to do and pass anyway so I think we will just skip it and get on with the training."

"Ok so first let's start with chakra nature. Do you all know your elemental affinities?"

Sasuke Smirks. "Fire and Lightning"  
Sakura Smiles. "Earth and water"  
Naruko Frowns. "Wind, Fire and Lightning"

Kakashi raises an eyebrow. "OHOOOOO! 3 elements? That's pretty rare and they are great combinations too." He nods in satisfaction.

"Excellent tomorrow we will start working on your chakra control with some basic exercises. Once you have mastered those, I will start assessing your Taijutsu skills and your teamwork before teaching you some D rank Jutsu to go with your elements."

"Don't bother getting any Jutsu for me Kaka-sensei."

"Why's that? I thought you would be excited to learn them."

Naruko shrugs. "Normally I would yeah but the reason I can only use shadow clones and not regular ones is I have too much chakra and no matter how much control I have I will always use too much for it to work. Same with D rank jutsu. Minimum I could probably handle are some of the more chakra intensive C rank and maybe B rank or better. Anything less would either fail or blow up in my face."

"Why did your teachers not pick that up? The fact you have too much chakra for the clone jutsu should have been obvious. They should have been teaching you an alternative from the start."

Naruko clenches her fist and looks down. "You know why Sensei."

"Sigh I was afraid of that. It seems I must inform the Hokage of this new information. Anyway, it's going to be a hard day tomorrow so get some rest and prepare yourselves. Meet me here same time tomorrow." Kakashi leaves in a gust of wind and Sasuke and Sakura go home.

Naruko stays behind for a couple hours to continue training determined to master chakra control as quickly as possible before heading home. Just before heading home Naruko felt a shiver down her spine as though somebody was watching her. Sensing nobody around though she started home unaware of 4 sets of eyes on her at that time.

"Must be my imagination" She mumbles.

One set of eyes belongs to Naruko's only fan in the village. One Hinata Hyuuga. She often finds herself watching Naruko train and is inspired by her determination to be the best.  
"I will be strong enough one day for you to notice me Naruko." She whispers.

On her way home Naruko can't shake the feeling of being watched and is distracted so much she takes a wrong turn into a dead-end alley.  
"Whoops need to pay more attention to where I'm going."

Suddenly the world goes black as somebody knocks her out from behind. "Got THAT right demon brat"

The villagers had snuck up on Naruko and knocked her unconscious with the intent of finally killing her. "Finally, now we can kill the demon who killed our families."  
The villagers were now kicking and stomping Naruko.

One villager pulled a knife intent on stabbing her when they were all blown back by a white light in front of Naruko. "Ignorant Mortals. This child is more important than you know. Leave now while I still allow you to live."

Three very tall and attractive ladies stood before them blocking their way to the Prone and bleeding Naruko.

"Who are you to stop our revenge?!"

The stupid villager with the knife charged forward intending on finishing the job when the woman who had spoken grabbed him by the throat and raised him to eye level and spoke in a calm voice.

"I AM SHINNIGAMI."

She promptly snapped his neck and used his corpse as a bowling ball to knock all remaining villagers out of the alley way. The other two goddesses gathered Naruko into their arms and teleported directly into the Hokage's office.

Needless to say, the old man was more than a bit surprised to see them.  
Recovering from his shock quickly he asked their names and intents.  
"Based on the way you entered I am going to assume this isn't a social call. Might I ask who you are and what you want?"

"Apologies Hokage. We did not intend to confront you in this way however the situation required a little less...tact than we are used to."  
"As to who we are...I am Shinigami, and these are my sisters Kami and Yami"

The Hokage now looks to the sisters behind the now named Shinigami and notices them healing Naruko. "NARUKO?! What happened?!"

"A moment's distraction caused a wrong turn and your more stupid villagers took advantage to try and kill her. We intervened. I am afraid we were forced to deal with one of the more zealous villagers in a most lethal manner and may have injured some of the others."

Hiruzen sighs in relief.

"If it's half as bad as I think I am thankful that's all you did. I will send some ANBU out after we finish talking to deal with that." Hiruzen looks at them with curiosity.

"I must say I am shocked three goddesses took such an interest in mortal affairs, but I must thank you for doing so."

Kami having finished healing Naruko now walks up to the desk and slaps it hard causing Hiruzen to jump. He looked into her eyes and suddenly wished he hadn't. "Oh, don't thank us yet. You won't like what we have to say."

Yami now making her way forward sighs and stands by her sisters.

"We have watched this village and others since the time of Kaguya Otsusutski and quite frankly we have found ourselves more and more disappointed with the ignorance of you mortals. We would have done something sooner, but a plan has been put in motion to finally bring about peace. The problem is that we required a mortal to implement this plan. Every generation we watched with hope this mortal would born. And here she is. As we said we would have come under different circumstances, but your villagers made this more urgent."

Hiruzen waits a moment before asking. "What is this plan and how does Naruko fit?"  
Shinigami Scowls. "The plan is not for you to know. However as for Naruko well...like we said you won't like it."

Kami Growls. "We are taking her!"  
Yami Sighs and palms her face.

"Sorry about Kami. She gets a little too emotional at times. What she means is Now that Naruko has come of age and is a Gennin we will be taking her to our world in order to train her. In 4 months, she will return for the Chuunin exams and once again leave with us until she is ready"

Shinigami walks over to a still unconscious Naruko and takes a drop of blood before walking back to the Hokage who is watching curiously. Placing the drop on the floor and stepping back and nodding to Yami.

Yami blazes through hand seals faster than a mortal could see and the blood grows into a full-sized clone of Naruko. Yami explains.

"This is a blood clone. A speciality of mine. Frankly we don't trust Kakashi not to be lazy and endanger his students and while Naruko is not their best fan allowing them to be harmed may hamper her training. This clone will take her place on his team and none will be the wiser. It is Mentally linked to Naruko so what it sees and hears so will she once she is in control. Over the next month we will train her to control and communicate through it so she will then be able to give you regular reports and you will be able to communicate freely."

Kami continues.

"Once the link is established, she will send the clone here to you to inform you of it and let you know of her progress at this point. At that time the link will be fully activated, and the clone will gain all the current skills and memories of Naruko's training up to that point. Once this happens, she will request (read demand) a mission more befitting a ninja. Iruka will likely respond with something along the lines of respect blah blah big head jutsu. If things progress as we believe, then give her a C rank."

Yami giggles "Remind me to talk to Fate about doing something nice for Iruka. That Jutsu truly is rather amusing."

Hiruzen contemplates all this and smiles. "I take it this has been planned since her birth?" Three nods. Shinigami replies. "And much longer before."

Hiruzen smirks. "Then I guess you were wrong."

Shigami looks confused at the old man. "Wrong? How do you mean?"

"You said I might not be happy after you told me this but honestly this is a far better course of events than I could have anticipated. Without you she would have trained under Kakashi until plans had to be changed and all would be chaos, but you say she is to be trained by the three strongest goddesses in this world in secret while still allowing her to stay in contact with me? How could I possibly object to that?" Hiruzen grins.

Kami still Pissed and more than a little annoyed at his foolishness explains.

"You don't seem to understand the gravity of the situation. Mortals were never meant to have the power we are offering her. This training could very well kill her. Worse still IF she returns alive after the full training, she will be so far beyond regular mortals if she can relate to or make friends with anybody will be a miracle. Given how few people tolerate her NOW or see her as friends that is saying something."

Yami sits on the corner of Hiruzen's desk and looks at her sisters.  
"Actually, I might have a remedy for that though it might be a bit extreme".  
Three sets of curious eyes turn towards her.

"Well Naruko will be training with us and while most have proven untrustworthy a few have shown kindness over the years. Obviously, we can't train them all but say our niece Anna might be able to train a few of the young kunoichi. They would never be in her level, but they would at least not be so far out of her reach as to be alienated." Hiruzen looks thoughtful.

"Why just kunoichi? Why not some of the boys too?"  
Kami replies. "For starters because only 2 or three of the boys have shown anything worthy of our trust. Second because...well Naruko likes girls. While normally that would not be something worth our time Naruko must trust those she is to be close to. In time we may take on males for training but for now even those we are considering are under close scrutiny"

Hiruzen accepts her reasoning. "I take it you have some names in mind?"  
Kami taps her chin.

"A few. Hinata Hyuuga, Ino Yamanaka and Sakura Haruno on a provisory basis of course. Hinata is devoted to Naruko and is always looking to get her attention through her own training. Ino is kind and though she hasn't shown much love for Naruko she has shown no direct enmity either. Sakura we are unsure of. While she is talented and shows no actual hatred, she seems to look down on Naruko. We are hoping to change that. If these three work out well we will assess further kunoichi for training. We have also considered training some of the kunoichi from other villages as well in order to maintain balance of power in the elemental nations and to give Naruko a wider circle of potential friends but that is something we will be discussing with the other Kage after the chuunin exams"

Hiruzen nods. "Would they have to leave with you like Naruko?"

Yami shakes her head

"No. Anna can come here under the guise of a foreign instruction program and you can work out a training schedule with her and their current teachers once she arrives. If in a month when Naruko master's control of the Blood clone and Anna deems them trustworthy and their training progresses well, they will be allowed knowledge of all this and will be allowed to visit Naruko in our world. We wouldn't want her without friends for a long time after all."

Yami and Hiruzen share a smile. "Very well. How soon will you leave?"

Shinigami smiles. "We already did."

Three goddesses and a still unconscious Naruko fade from view leaving behind Naruko's clone with a chuckling Hokage.

"Oh, this is going to be a most interesting year. I only hope Naruko can survive."

**48 HOURS LATER**

Sitting beside a sleeping Naruko we find a tall slender woman with Jade green eyes, long red hair, full red lips, round jiggly DD cup breasts and wearing a golden dress.

Naruko awakes feeling oddly well rested. Confused at this she slowly opens her eyes and looks around the room she finds herself in.

"Where am I? Am I dead? Last thing I remember is walking into that alleyway then..."

"No, you are not dead little one. Not yet. As for where you are well, we can get to that later. As to what happened...well come get dressed and meet me outside. We have much to talk about."

Naruko watches the lady walk away and notices a new set of clothes on the foot of the bed. A chain mail shirt, a black chemise with red accents (similar to Tenten's), a pair of dark red silky panties and bra, a pair of long black trousers and a pair of black steel toe boots with dark red treads to match. 5 minutes later dressed in her new outfit she joins the lady from before outside.

"Ahhh it suits you quite well. Don't you think?"

"Thank you but... who are you? W-why are you being so nice to me?"

"Oh, dear it seems they did more damage than we thought. I suppose we should start explaining things shouldn't we. Well first I am Kami."

**2 HOURS LATER**

"And that Naruko is what happened and what we intend for you."

"I see. But why would you need somebody to help you? You are Goddesses. What is stronger than you and why would a mortal like me be able to help you with something like that?"

"Giggles well while we are quite powerful and immortal there are beings stronger than us and more than 1 mortal has come close to our power even without our help. Sadly, given human nature those usually turn out to be the worst kind of people. But what happens to that power once a mortal dies?"

"Sigh I think I know where this is going. I take it the power doesn't dissipate with the life of its owner but goes somewhere?"

"We always knew you were smart. Yes, young one you are quite right. You see mortals were never meant to wield power on such a scale. Normally power WOULD dissipate as a mortal life does however when it is in such large supply it bonds to the soul and gains a life of its own. Now if this were a rare occurrence this would not be an issue as the power still breaks down over time but imagine if it gathered in one place and every so often more power added to it. Well it seems that is what has happened and worse still that power has gained a consciousness of its own and has spent the last thousand years trying to escape its prison. Due to the way our power works it is limited on the mortal plain and so we ourselves cannot combat this problem. So, we needed a mortal we could trust with our skills and our power and our very will to stop this darkness from destroying all creation. It could not be just anybody, so we had to wait. Wait for the right person to be born so that we could act. I am only sorry you had to go through all you did. We had intended for you to have lived a few more years as a normal mortal. Hehe or as normal as you could anyway. But because of those **fools** you were almost lost to us and we had no choice but to intervene."

"This is...way over my head. But...I suppose given what I am, a normal life was... never an option for me anyway. When do we begin?"

"First there are some people I would like you to meet."

Meanwhile in a nearby garden 2 more goddesses discuss Naruko.

Yami with skin as dark as night, Crimson hair in a Hime cut, eyes like the moon, slim body with Firm D cup breasts and wearing a dress which is like all the stars in the skies.

And Shinigami with skin like ash, Crimson hair in a single ponytail, the well-toned body of a warrior and perky C cup breasts behind a skimpy but intimidating set of bone white armour.

"Do you think she will accept the training after all she has gone through?"

"I do not know Yami. But if anybody can convince her it will be Kami. We will just have to wait and see."

"I hope she does. I know I wouldn't."

"Why not Yami?"

"Well think of it Shini. First, she goes 15 years enduring the hate and abuse of a village without knowing why and nobody to care for her. Survives countless attempts on her life. Then she finds out from a traitor that she is a jinchuriki for the most hated being their village has known in 100 years. Now she finds out in order to save the world she would have to train herself to a level which would make it impossible to relate to any other mortal essentially killing any chance of happiness she might ever have. Of course, we have planned for that, but she won't know about that until she has mastered the blood clone. Would YOU sacrifice so much with so little reward?"

"Sigh no Yami I see your point. We can only hope she has a stronger heart than we do. Or all will be lost."

"Ah here they come now."

**5 MINUTES LATER**

"Well it seems our fears were for naught Shini."

"Chuckle yes so it seems. Well Naruko before we begin, we have some gifts for you. First as you know I am Shinigami and as goddess of life and death my gift for you is to let you meet your parents."

Naruko looks at Shinigami with shock.

"My parents? I always asked who they were, but nobody would tell me. And I can meet them?"

"Of course, Naruko. I cannot give them life but bringing their souls here to speak with you is no problem."

Naruko suddenly hugs Shinigami with tears in her eyes shocking all 3 goddesses.

"Thankyou."

A rare smile graces Shinigami's face.

"No need to thank me little one for what we have asked of you this is a small thing to ask of us."

With a wave of a hand a portal of light opens and out steps a Blond man with blue eyes wearing a white coat with red flames on the edges and a beautiful woman with purple eyes crimson hair. Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki.

"Hello Naruko, I am Minito Namikaze. 4th Hokage and your father."

"You're my father?"

"Yes I-"

Suddenly Minito is rolling on the ground holding his nuts with many tears in his eyes. And 3 goddesses and Kushina are all rolling around on the ground laughing all having expected this.

"Hahahahahahaha you really are my kid. Minato you have to admit you had that coming."

"Whines Yep...I deserve that. Only glad she seems to not have any sharp object nearby or I might have lost something other than my pride"

"Hello Naruko, I am Kushina Uzumaki Last of the royal line of Uzushiogakure and your mother."

Naruko runs to Kushina and hugs her.

"Hi Mom. Wow guess I know where I got my red hair from."

"Did you get picked on for it too?"

"Hahaha no the one time somebody said something about it they got punched through a wall and nobody has dared since. It was actually the only time I ever showed my true skills in the academy. I am surprised nobody picked up on the fact I was holding back."

"Sigh if I could go back for 1 day, I would show them all how I got my nickname for all they have done to you. And Hiruzen has much to answer for. You be sure to tell him the Red-Hot Bloody Habanero and Crimson Death is waiting for him."

"I am afraid it is time for your parents to go for now Naruko. But do not worry you will be allowed to speak to them again soon."

"Ok Shini-sensei. By Mom. And Dad I expect a full explanation for what you did to me next time or you will see just how good I am with a Kunai."

Laughing nervously

"Uh sure honey. Anything you want."

"We will see you soon Naruko. I am looking forward to teaching you some of my skills."

Minato and Kushina fade along with the portal they came through.

"We have one more person for you to meet today. Kami if you will?"

"Of course, Shini. RASALA GET OUT HERE!"

Suddenly a red chakra surrounds Naruko then pours into a form next to her. It takes the form of a 6-foot teenage girl with C cup breasts,

Bright red hair and 9 crimson tails.

"You called Mistress Kami?"

"You have been listening?"

"Of course, Mistress. Is it time for her training?"

"Not quite but she needs to know you so this can proceed smoothly."

"Sigh I just know she will hate me..."

Turning to Naruko Rasala Bows.

"Hello Naruko, I am Rasala though you may know me better as the 9 tailed fox."

"Wait the 9 tails? Wow you don't look ANYTHING like I expected. But wait I thought the 9 tails was sealed inside me. How are you here?"

"True my full power is sealed inside you, but the seal was never perfect because it was created by a mortal attempting to access divine powers without fully understanding them. For that reason, I can manifest enough of my power outside the seal to take this form. Though until now I have been forbidden to do so. However now that you are being given full access to your heritage and because my mistress and her sisters are going to be training you, you needed to be fully aware of me in order for me to help them train you and for you to later access my power. My mistress gave clear instructions that when this happens you will also be my mistress and will have full authority to command me in any way you wish."

Kami nods. "You see Naruko I created Rasala and the other tailed beasts as guardians on the mortal plain. However, when she created the Sharingan and gave it to the mortals she unknowingly gave them power over her and the result was one of them using her to try to destroy your village. Our original plan for you did not involve her however when she did that your father tried to summon Shinigami to seal her in you. As Rasala said that is a power he had no knowledge of, and he only managed to summon her messenger which resulted in the imperfect seal you have. Personally, I find what he did impressive for a mortal even if it was rather stupid. As punishment for Rasala's incompetence we intend for her to serve you. Her power her body and her soul are yours to do with as you wish."

"That may be but as much as I deserve punishment for that what the villagers did to you as a result of my actions is my greatest regret. It may not mean much given you are already entitled to it, but I freely offer all that I am to you for all I have done." Naruko rushes to Rasala and hugs her tightly.

"I only ask you to be my friend. If you can do that, I will never feel anything but gratitude to you." Naruko looks Rasala in the eyes with a smile and wipes away her tears.

"Besides even with all those people did to me I would not be as strong as I am if you hadn't been helping me. Don't think I didn't notice my body healing so fast after I got hurt during training or after a villager found me when they were drunk. I only have 1 question."

"HM? What's that?"

"Why does everybody seem to have red hair?"  
Yami nods. "Ah yes. You may know that all pure blood Uzumaki have red hair. Well that is because the Uzumaki are directly descended from Shinigami."

"Hahaha. Yes, what Yami says is true. During the time of Kaguya Otsusutski I was in the mortal realm and was attacked by a particularly nasty demon. Your ancestor protected me in my weakened state and cared for me. I was quite taken by his courage and kindness. I fell in love. I could not give him immortality, but I loved him until the end of his days. I even had his child. He never knew who I truly was but his family from that day on were gifted with a small portion of my powers. Long life and vitality, Healing powers, knowledge of seals and chains of pure power to bind. Also, the red hair as is common among the divine. Uzumaki were not the only clan descended from us, but they were the only ones to gain those traits. You will always know your family by their red hair."

Kami smiles. "Now it is late, and this has been a big day. Rasala Take her to her room to rest. Tomorrow we begin her training."

"Yes, Mistress Kami. Come Naruko you will need your rest for what is to come."

"She is far more special than we ever hoped. Strong heart, quick mind and wise beyond her years. HEHEHE Not to mention as quick to anger as her mother when she is wronged."

"HEHEHE indeed Yami. I only hope she survives our training."

"Oh, I think she will be fine Kami. She has a strong life force. Even stronger than any past Uzumaki. I am glad a few of my children still exist."

"As are we all shinigami. You should be proud."

"Hey Shini, I always wondered...how was he in bed?"

"HMHMHM one thing I failed to mention to Naruko is all Uzumaki have another common trait inherited from their ancestor."

Kami frowns in confusion. "What's that?"

"A huge cock hahahahahaha I can't WAIT to teach her that jutsu. Those girls are going to think she is your gift to them Kami"

_**xxxxxxxx**_

_**Well peeps that was chapter one and it barely covered anything. I will be working on it later to get the structure how I like it but I'm pretty busy looking for work RN so that's probably a long time off. In the mean time Merry Christmas an all that.**_

_**The recommended fic this time is "Me, The Legendary Hero" By RyJones. He's currently on his third of this series and I honestly love em. Be sure to take a look and as usual Review and recommend. See Ya. XD**_


	2. NOTICE!

**Notice**

Working slowly on cleaning things up guys. Sorry for the delay. Depression is setting in.

I have managed to convince a friend to create an account to house anything outside my vanilla category. Aka anything with true harems or gender bending or strange stuff like that. This won't stop me writing them. I will just have him post them.

I have not moved anything yet but intend to do so soon. His name is Crucible Shax.

Note that this story is in fact one of my earliest works and contains a lot of this so it will be the first to go soon. I also need to do a lot of work to edit it so as to make it conform to my current writing style which makes this one a long term project.

Hopefully I'll get that started soon. But until then Ja Ne.


End file.
